Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Strong World
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The team travels through time again to the time of the Pretimeskip straw hats only to find themselves separated on an island of vicious animals. Will they be strong enough to survive this world?
1. Prologue: The Marineford Attack

We open up over at Marineford to see the marines panicing all over the place at the sight of the floating ships hanging right above them.

Sengoku: A move like this is damn near impossible.

Garp: Only one man alive can pull this off.

They soon saw a large island ship sail right over Marineford.

Sengoku: A survivor clawing his way out of the days of Gol D. Roger.

Garp: 20 years of silence. Where the hell has he been hiding out all this time? Defeated by Roger and captured by the marines. Damn bastard cut his own legs off just to escape his shackles and break out of prison. Shiki the Golden Lion.

Shiki: Let's give them a taste of what's to come.

He then opened his hands and all of a sudden all of the ships began falling out of the sky and the marines screamed as this happened.

Garp: Why couldn't he have just stayed a legend? Has he been spending all of this time planning out his revenge.

Shiki: Jihahahaha!

Shiki continued to laugh as his ship sailed away from the scene of the carnage.

Also aboard this ship stood two robots. One of them being ShadowMan and the other being KnightMan.

ShadowMan: This mission shall be accomplished by any means necessary. Can we agree to that, KnightMan?

KnightMan: Indeed. We will fight to our last breath for the glory of Gospel.

He then rose his sword up high as it shined.

Meanwhile, a kingdom of rock was very close by the floating island ship.

Inside, a red creature was running to the throne room.

Creature: King Boldore. We have arrived at the world in question.

Boldore: Good, Darumaka. I an wondering if these animals are fit to serve my kingdom. Stand by for now.

Darumaka: Yes sir.

She then tucked her arms and legs in and sat there wobbling in balance.

Boldore: Soon, this world will be mine.


	2. Survival of the Fittest

We open back up to a couple of weeks after the attack on Marineford, we open up to a very dense jungle where we see our main heroes along with a pre timeskip Luffy walking through it only to reach the edge of what appeared to be a floating island.

Jexi: Looks like we finally eached the edge.

Yu: Looks like a pretty deep drop down to the ground.

Luffy: Then we better get going if we're going to find all of our friends.

Luffy then jumped off the edge. Most of them just sighed. Each of them grabbed the other's hand and finally Jexi's. They then jumped of the edge.

Jexi: Ultimate COlor Transformation: Wings!

Jexi then grew his wings as he gently flew down carrying all the group in his hands. As Luffy fell, the g-forces pressed against his face.

Luffy: Okay, now Gum-Gum Balloon!

Luffy then inflated as he slowly floated down to the ground as the rest of the heroes made it down with him.

Kiyo: Looks like we landed safely.

Zatch: Yeah. And I found this scaly leaf.

Link: Zatch, that's not a leaf. That's a giant gator!

The group was quickly running as a large flat mouthed alligator with a wheel like tail chased after them.

Takuya: Its so big! How can something like this even exist?

Pit: After being on this island, I don't know what to doubt exists even more.

As they continued to be chased by the large beast, it was soon grabbed by several tentacles. The tentacles belonged to a large octopus. It then lifted up eight of them and balled them up into fists and proceeded to rapidly punching the gator. It was soon tossed aside completely defeated as it began to chase after the main heroes.

Sonic: First a gator and now an octopus. How is it even moving? I thought those things live in the ocean.

Aelita: It must be adapted to living on the land. Either way, we need to get as far away from it as possible.

As they ran from the large octopus that was chasing them, they entered a clearing and spotted a large praying mantis flying towards them.

Soul: That is a very big bug.

They quickly avoided the mantis as it went for the octopus. It slashed with its large sickle claws. After that, the octopus's tentacles fell apart as small pieces. It looked over in shock at this. The mantis then ran into the octopus and sent it flying into the stone structures knocking it out completely. The bug screeched triumphantly over its victory, but not before being grabbed by a long armed bear. The bear then gave the bug a huge bear hug as the bug foamed at the mouth. It then slammed the bug into a statue and finally face planted it into the ground and let go as it fell. The bear then roared after doing all of this.

Luffy: Man, this has to be the meanest island I've ever been on.

The bear breathed heavily as it soon eyed the group from afar from it.

Ash: I don't think I like the look its giving us.

The bear then began charging at the group.

Luffy: You wanna fight? How about a Gum-Gum Pistol!

He then launched his punch towards the monster as it quickly jumped up and swatted Luffy into the nearby trees.

Dan: Luffy!

Luffy quickly grabbed the tree with one arm and retracted the other.

Luffy: I keep forgetting how crazy tough these animals are.

He then stuck out his thumb and bit down on it and blew into it increasing its size.

Luffy: Gear 3rd. Bone Balloon! Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!

He then fired the giant punch at the bear knocking it out as it hit the stone monuments. Luffy then began losing air as he shrank down and landed on the unconscious octopus.

Luffy: Ugh! I love this technique but the whole shrinking part kinda sucks. Hmm. Say, can we cook this up?

Meanwhile on a bridge surrounded by water and autumn trees, walking across it was Robin, Franky, Brook, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, Kanji, Naoto, Koji, William, Ren, Levy, Fluttershy, Chad, Crona, Vector, Blaze and Silver. As they walked the bridge, Brook stopped for a moment.

Brook: Say did you guys hear something?

Koji: I didn't hear a thing.

Franky: Me neither and I could care less. We have other stuff to worry about.

Brook looked back to see several bugs running out of the building. Brook opened his mouth and then screamed loudly like a little girl. The group looked back to see the bugs coming.

Franky: Looks we got an army of ants.

As the ants ran towards Brook, they quickly avoided him at all costs and then went to the others.

Gajeel: Looks like we're the ones they want.

But just then, a large shark jumped from one side of the water and landed on the other side.

Crona: Its circling back around.

The ants soon stopped as it saw the shark. The then jumped onto the shark as it was about to eat the group, but it ended up being eaten by the ants leaving nothing but bones. The group looked shocked by this.

Brook: Hey, its like me now. You guys aren't injured are you?

Vector: Well, we just figured out why they past you over and came barreling towards us.

Brook: Why?

The ants who had just eaten then got back up on their feet.

Kanji: They're hungry. They want meat, not dried up old bones.

Brook: Ah! Oh, so I'm not good enough for you huh?!

He then drew his sword and ran towards the ants in anger violently slashing. He then slowly walked down the bridge to the end as the group followed with the ants advancing on them.

Brook: Three Verse Humming Arrow Notch Slash!

He then sealed his sword as each of the ants fell in defeat.

Brook: Though I am nothing but bones, I am still sensitive about my appearance. So, do these pants make my butt look fat?

The group just kept moving as soon as Brook said that.

Robin: I've never seen animals evolve like that. A world where intelligence and logic don't matter. All that matters is brute strength.

Franky: Yeah. Survival of the fittest, digestion to the rest.

As they continued walking, they were silently watched by KnightMan who hid in the shadows.


	3. How there events all Began

We open up to a large palace where we see Nami swimming in an indoor swimming pool with an investigative look on her face. She then got out of the pool and began to dry herself off. Just then, a loud trumpet then played as out came three figures from the next room over. One was a large gorilla with red fur and sharp teeth wearing a coat with a hat and glasses, he was known as Scarlet. The next one was a man wearing clown make up and a scientist get up complete with scarf. This was Dr. Indigo. Next, we have a man with long golden hair with swords for feet. This was Shiki the Golden Lion. They danced for a bit there till it finally ended at the bottom of the steps. Nami however was unamused.

Shiki: You seem to be settling in nicely. Does that mean you'll join my crew, baby doll?

Nami: No. Let me go.

Shiki: Jihahaha! A strong mind and a hard head. No doubt about it. A woman after my dusty old heart.

Just then Indigo had a thought cross his mind as he walked over with squishing sounds coming from his shoes with every step. Which was annoying Shiki.

Shiki: Are those really the only pair of shoes you own? Honestly, Dr. Indigo.

Indigo then stopped and then began to charade out several things that was really annoying the heck out of Shiki.

Shiki: What are you trying to tell me?

Indigo: I just remembered I wanted to show you something.

Shiki: You know how to talk!?

Scarlet just hooted as he clapped his hands. Shiki then looked over at him.

Shiki: Huh? Is that my mother?

Indigo then slapped him on the head.

Indigo: Come on! He's obviously a gorilla!

The three then did a pose as Nami just walked towards the window.

Nami: Don't look at me.

Shiki: Your so cold, you make ice feel insecure, baby doll. Jihahaha!

Nami then continued to look outside.

Nami: How did things get to be like this?

A couple weeks ago, we see the future Dimensional Heroes explaining to the past Straw Hats that they were tracking down the rock kingdom of Cragspur as well as a Mega Stone. It was soon that Nami brought up some news.

Luffy: What's happening in the East Blue?

Nami: According to the paper, whole towns are being wiped out by crashing meteorites. So far, our islands have not been affected.

Chopper: I can understand the worry. Almost half our crew originated from the East Blue. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp.

J.P: You too, right Sanji?

Sanji: More or less. I was born in the North Blue and raised in the East Blue.

Just then, a large shadow floated above the ship as it sailed across the sky.

Fabia: Was that an island?

Jake: Yeah, but islands don't fly.

Robin: It has sails.

Usopp then looked through his telescope to see a symbol of the ship.

Usopp: It has a jolly roger.

Uryuu: So its a floating island pirate ship?

Nami then felt something on the wind.

Nami: Something isn't right. We need to change our coarse! There's a cyclone coming!

Luffy: Okay, but we have to warn the guys in that ship as well. Hey! You guys!

Usopp: Luffy. Shush.

On the ship, the crew saw Luffy waving up at them.

Pirate: They're trying to tell us something.

Shiki: Are they pirates?

Pirate: Yes sir.

As Luffy continued to shout out, a small shell then floated down to the group.

Usopp: Whoa. Its a Tone Dial.

Sanji: Guess they also went over to Skypeia.

Zoro: Wouldn't be too hard seeing as they have a flying ship.

Dan: Don't freak out, guys. Nami?

Nami: Right.

Soon the shell came floating back up to Shiki's Palace.

Shiki: Seems they now how to use a Tone Dial.

Shiki then played it.

Nami: There's a cyclone coming. Turn your ship 90 degrees to port.

Shiki: Navigator?

Navigator: No sir. We haven't picked up anything like that.

Pirate: They're turning their ship, captain. They don't seem to be joking around.

They all soon saw some very dark clouds approaching them.

Shiki: An afro!?

Indigo: Those are storm clouds! Not hair!

Navigator: Impossible! Turn your ship 90 degrees to port! She's right! A storm is coming!

The two then turned their ships to the left. As soon as they did, Shiki fired a gun and shot his navigator.

Shiki: Now then, they have a woman so tapped into the weather, they make my navigator's look like fools.

He quickly flew out of the ship and onto the Sunny.

Silver: Did he just fly down here?

Shiki: I am Shiki the Golden Lion! A fellow pirate. Now, who recorded that message?

Nami: That was me.

Shiki: Then nicely done, baby doll.

Luffy: Flying guy! How did you make that ship fly?

Shiki: That? Oh that's thanks to the powers of the Float-Float Fruit. I can make anything I touch float, except for human beings. ANd they keep floating till I say otherwise. Say, how about as a reward for saving my crews lives, how about we head over to my hideout?

Luffy: Sorry. No can do. We were just about to head to the East Blue.

Rarity: Wait. What?

Usopp then blew on a whistle.

Usopp: Time out! What about our adventure?

Luffy: Its not going anywhere. Your whole town might get wiped out. You don't wanna do anything about that?

Usopp: Yeah. I guess we should.

All of the heroes agreed with this as Shiki cried tears of joy.

Shiki: I like you all even more now. You call the East Blue your home. I've heard what's been happening over there. So, I will take you there myself.

The whole group cheered except for Shun who just felt it was suspicious.

Shun: Something doesn't add up.

We later see the group flying through the air on the Sunny as they followed Shiki's ship. They soon arrived to a large patch of floating islands.

Shiki: Welcome to Merveille. You couldn't find a better home for adventurers such as yourselves.

Shiki then made his move and grabbed Nami and floated up into the sky.

Yumi: Nami!

Shiki then caused the ship to stop floating and began to fall to the ground. He then spun it around with his powers causing all of the heroes to seperate.

Shiki: Your navigator is mine!

Nami: Luffy! You guys!

Shiki: Jihahahahahaha!


	4. Animal Madness

We open back up to Shiki's palace where Nami was still looking out into the distance with a sad look on her face. She then saw Indigo running in with a bird in a cage.

Indigo: Captain Shiki! I have something to show you! A new evolutionary breakthrough! A new species! Take a look at this fella!

He then placed the cage on the ground.

Shiki: A guitar?

Indigo: Are you blind? Its a bird!

The three then posed once again with the cage door opening and the bird flying out anf clamping on Shiki's head with its beak and the three were electricuted. Shiki then grabbed the bird by the head.

Shiki: Stupid guitar!

He then tossed the bird towards Nami as she went to comfort it.

Nami: Hey! Lay off!

Shiki: So that was the evolution?

Indigo: Correct. He's evolved to produce watts of electricity from his body.

Nami: Evolved? What do you mean?

Shiki: What's that? You want to know? Well, you'll be joining my crew soon enough. You see, throughout the history of this island, the animals have evolved in a strange manner, untouched by the outside world. This developement is all thanks to a plant known as IQ. As soon as I learned this, I gathered up every single IQ plant I could find.

Indigo: And after 20 years of experimentation, we got just what we needed. A new drug called SIQ. With a perfect injection of this drug, the animals evolve into perfect fighting machines. With aggression matching their power. The more we give them, the more aggressive they become. You've never seen such savage animals.

Nami: But that's horrifying. Why would you want that?

Shiki: You'll realize our goal soon enough. As soon as you join our crew and you will. You'll want to join so much, you'll grovel at the chance. Just remember, I'm always willing to grant a favor for one of my crew. Jihahahaha!

Scarlett then began to hit his chest and hoot.

Indigo: Were you pounding your chest to attract the girl?

Scarlett: Grunt.

Indigo: They're having a serious conversation, you dirty ape!

Shiki: I just thought you were my grandma there for a second there.

Indigo: Does every member of your family look like a stinking gorilla or what?

The three then posed once again as Nami looked out of the window.

Nami: If this island is really full of those animals, I hate to think how the others are doing.

We then turn over to a large set of floating islands filled with cherry blossom trees and there were Sanji, Usopp, Pinkie, Kid, Patty, Liz, Jake, Sakura, Gray, Yosuke, Amy, Uryuu, J.P, Zoe, Yukiko, Kiba, Akamaru, Juvia, Shampoo, Mousse, Odd, Yumi, Fabia, Rarity, Rukia and Orihime.

Sanji: Where are you!? Nami-swan!

Usopp: Keep it down.

Gray: You're going to attract another one of those animals.

Just then, as if on cue, a large horned beetle flew up right in front of them.

Usopp: Ahh! A bug!

Sanji: Where are you?! Robin!

The rest of the group stood next to the defeated beetle.

Rarity: Will you just be quiet?

Just then, a large rooster like bird began to approach them.

Usopp: Ahh! A bird!

Sanji: Nami-swan!

The group was then being chased by a large green giraffe.

Odd: I think we need a way better plan for this.

Sanji: Robin!

The group was then being chased by a large caterpillar.

Mousse: What is wrong with you? Just shut up!

They quickly jumped off the cliff and grabbed onto a couple of vines with Sanji holding Usopp by his leg as the caterpillar fell of the cliff.

Pinkie: Goodbye giant caterpillar.

Jake: At least we can't get attacked while hanging on vines.

Usopp: Up! Look up! Look up!

The group quickly looked up to see a large tiger glaring down on them with Sanji noticing he was grabbing onto its whisker. Sanji and the rest of the group quickly swung from vine to vine as all of them except Sanji landed on the island. Sanji however landed on the tree branch.

Usopp: Help! Sanji!

Sanji quickly ran along the tree branch. He jumped off the tree and began to somersault.

Sanji: Concasse!

He then slammed his leg down on the large tiger and with a finishing kick, defeating it.

Usopp: Bravo! Well done. With a little help from me of course.

Zoe: You didn't help at all.

Just then, a large objects rapidly rocketed into the ground, causing an indent. The group looked over to see several cow like creatures massing on the treetops. Each one of them launching themselves at the ground of the island causing it to break apart.

Usopp: There's going to destroy the entire island!

Then, just as Usopp said it, the island soon collapsed with the whole group falling down from the sky. As most of the group had landed on the ground, Usopp and Sanji landed in the water completely unconscious. Meanwhile in a completely snowed over area, there walked a young girl who was carrying a small plant. As she walked, she soon stumbled upon a large dinosaur with antlers defeating a large serpent like creature. The girl after seeing this quickly passed out. The dinosaur saw the young girl and began to run towards her. But before it could attack, it was soon sliced down and defeated by Zoro. He sheathed his swords just as Chopper and the last of the group arrived on the back of a large mammoth.

Chopper: Is she okay?

Zoro: She's fine. She just passed out. Say Chopper, let her wear some of your fur.

Chopper: That's probably best. I'm not a coat!

They were later seen riding on the back of the mammoth with the little girl in tow. She soon awoke and saw the people who took her in.

Zoro: You okay?

Girl: Yeah.

Ulrich: What were you doing out here all by yourself?

Girl: Well. I was...

Knuckles: It doesn't matter now.

Renji: We've been lost in the cold place for three days now.

Girl: How can that be? It only takes half a day to cross the winter zone.

All: Huh?

She then pointed to the left to reveal several large green fields.

Girl: You see?

Rainbow: You've been leading us in the opposite direction for three days now, Zoro.

Zoro: That wasn't there before.

Ryoga: You have a terrible sense of direction.

Shun: Like you're one to talk.

Girl: That's my village all the way down there. By the way, my name is Xiao.

Jeremie: We're the Dimensional Heroes.

Zoro: I'm Zoro.

Chopper: And I'm Tony Tony Chopper.

Xiao: Ah! A talking gorilla?!

Chopper: No! Don't pass out again.

As they passed over into the area, Shun shifted his eyes to the left as if sensing something. It was soon revealed that they were watched by ShadowMan.

ShadowMan: Soon, Black Star. You and I will duel to the death. And I will have your blood on my blade.

He then disappeared in an instant.


	5. The Village of Merveille

We open back up to the Usopp and Sanji group where we see Sanji and Usopp waking up in the boat, when they awoke, they saw the rest of their group but with Amy and Akamaru holding their noses for some reason. They also saw several villagers working around in the village.

Usopp: Hold on. There are actually people living on this island?

Another close observation of the villagers revealed that each of them had a strange feather like things under each of their arms.

Sanji: You notice something strange?

Kiba: Yeah. We kinda do notice something strange here.

Sanji: Yeah. There are no young women in this village.

Usopp: That's what you notice?!

A villager then walked up to the group with a couple of drinks in her hands.

Villager: Glad to see you two are finally up. You really gave us quite a surprise falling out of the sky like that. She then gave the drinks to Usopp and Sanji.

Usopp: Thank you.

Sanji: Thanks a lot, madam.

Villager: Please. Do I look like a madam to you?

Fabia: Don't think of this as rude or anything, but what's with those feathers on everyone's arms?

Villager: These? Good question. We all have then around here but I can't really tell you why.

Gray: I got a question too. I notice a lot of older women and kids here. But where are all the men and younger women?

Villager: All of our men and young women were taken to work in the palace. We can only get by hand to mouth around here.

Jake: That's terrible. Why don't you stand up for yourselves?

Villager: Please. We would be slaughtered if we ever defied Shiki.

All: Shiki!?

Villager: That's right. He's got all of us under his foot.

She then noticed something in the distance and ducked down in the boat with Sanji and Usopp as the rest of the group followed suit. They slowly looked up to see a large snail crawling on the ground moving its eyes and observing everything.

Uryuu: What is that? A large snail?

Villager: A self propelled survellience Transponder Snail. It sends everything it sees over to the palace. We are under constant survellience. If anyone is caught doing anything without Shiki's say so, they are killed to set an example.

Meanwhile a little outside the village, the mammoth the Zoro team was riding had freked out as soon as it reached the large trees. The group was quickly flung off as the mammoth fled in the opposite direction.

Marucho: Why did it just freak out like that?

Chopper: Its the stench.

Tails: It smells so bad.

Happy: Can't you guys smell it?

Xiao: That's the Daft Green you smell. Its a type of tree that only grows on this island. Its smell helps keep all of the animals away.

Chopper: I can see why.

Zoro: Just plug up your noses and lets get going.

The group then continued forward with all the animal members having nose plugs in their noses. They soon approached one of the Daft Green trees mentioned before.

Chopper: Ugh! These nose plugs are touching my brain and I can still smell it.

Zoro then took a small whiff of the scent.

Zoro: Oh yeah. I guess it does kinda stink.

Chopper: OH YOU THINK?!

Xiao: Be careful not to breath in too much of it. Its poisonous.

Ryoga: Then tell us that sooner!

We later see the large group inside of a house where we see Xiao's mother just slapping her on the cheek.

Xiao's Mother: How many times have I told you never to go past the Daft Green Trees?!

Xiao: But I...just wanted to help grandma and this was the only way.

Xiao's Grandmother: Xiao. Do not put yourself at risk on my account.

The group looked closely at the woman to see several green spots on her body.

Xiao's mother: Thank you all so much for bringing her home.

Knuckles: To be honest, she actually helped us out.

Ulrich: Not to be rude, but what are those green bruises of that woman?

Xiao's Mother: Its an ailment called Daft. It appears as green bruises and they continue to spread till they eventually reach the heart. It can only be contracted by breathing in large amounts of Daft Green particles. The only known cure is a plant called IQ but you can hardly find any nowadays.

Erza: So, that is why she was all the way out in the snow.

Xiao's Mother: And its all that evil Shiki's fault.

Chopper: Did you say Shiki?

Xiao's Mother: Yes. He came to this island and horded all of the IQ plants all for himself.

Xiao: I just wish he and all his crew would go away to their sea of schemes!

The group then exited the house and waited outside.

Teddie: Chopper, is there anyway you could help cure that woman?

Chopper: She has a disease I have no idea about. Trying to treat her would be a big mistake.

Tails: At least we're safe from those animals as long as we stay here.

Zoro: We can search for the others later. But for now, let's get some rest.

Meanwhile, the Sanji and Usopp group soon began trudging up a hill looking tired.

Sanji: Ugh! Somethings wrong with me. I my body feels so heavy.

Usopp: That's called exhaustion, you ninny!

Gray: We've been too busy being chased by animals this week to sleep.

The group was then stunned to notice the Zoro and CHopper group sitting on the top of the stairs. Sanji and Zoro then looked up at each other.

Both: Oh hey. Its you.

Chopper then saw them and jumped down from the stairs and ran up to hug the group. Meanwhile, Nami was over by the pool in her swimsuit as she lead the large bird over to her and she jumped into the water along with the bird. As this was happening, several other pirate crews were gathering inside of the palace.

Pirate: All the captains have arrived in port sir!

Shiki: Excellent. We'll depart shortly after the general assembly.

Pirate: You mean tonights the night?

Shiki: Gather up all the men and return them to the village. But only one for each family. You can't know true dispair uneless you experience hope first. There anguish will be so much sweeter. Jihahaha!

Just then, Indigo quickly ran in acting out something.

Indigo: Captain Shiki!

Shiki and Pirates: Whoa! You can talk?!

Indigo: I've got terrible news. I'm afraid the girl escaped somehow. She seems to have figured out that the swimming pool is connected to the outside of the palace.

Shiki: What? That was careless. Find her immediately! Tell Boldore to get his men out on this at once! I will not let my plans go awry right now.


	6. Almost Reunited and Plan Revealed!

We open back up to see Nami holding onto the bird as they swam through the tunnels of the vents and came out into a very large lake. But as soon as they got into the lake, several large animals with razor sharp teeth along with hordes of Relicanth, Corsola, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omastar, Omanyte, Tirtouga and Carracosta. As they all began to close in on Nami and the bird, the bird then released a large burst of electricity. When the electricity subsided, all of the animals and the rock/water pokemon floated up to the surface defeated and unconscious. The bird then flew out of the water and perched itself on one of the defeated animals. As it celebrated its victory, it soon noticed Nami was not with it. It soon saw her past out and floating on the surface. The bird panicked and quickly flew over to Nami, picked her up with its feet and flew towards the shore. The bird carefully placed her down on the ground and looked worried. Nami then began to stur as the bird cawed with happiness. The bird then began to peck at Nami with happiness only to recieve a punch form her.

Nami: Knock it off! That hurts!

The bird was just overjoyed after seeing that Nami was really okay.

Nami: You don't have to be so rough with me.

The bird then ran up to her with electricity flowing out of it.

Nami: Stop right there.

The bird then stopped right in its tracks with a sad look on his face.

Nami: You did save me though, so thanks.

The bird then squawked with happiness.

Nami: Now let's try and figure out where we are.

The bird then lifted Nami off the shore and onto the edge of the plateau the lake was surrounded by. Nami looked around the area till she noticed something that caught her eye. It was none other than the Thousand Sunny.

Nami: Its the Sunny!

Nami then began to run towards it, but not before seeing a large explosion take place. Nami then saw all the main heroes running out of the jungle and right in front of the Sunny.

Luffy: Hey! Its the Sunny!

Jexi: Wow! What an unbelievable stroke of luck.

Nami: Luffy! Guys!

The group then turned around to see Nami on the plateau running towards them. The group then began running towards Nami.

Ranma: Wait! Weren't we just doing something?

Just then, three large scorpions and a large lion ran out of the jungle and began to chase the group. Nami looked scared at this and began to run in the opposite direction.

Luffy: We didn't even have to rescue you. How did you get away from that floaty guy?!

Nami: Stay away from me!

As the group ran from the animals, the bird then flew down towards the animals and released electricity from its body. The group turned to see the bird caw in victory after defeating the enemies. Luffy and Dan then looked at the bird with stars in their eyes. Soon after that, the scorpions were cooked up as food for the group as Nami made a change in clothes.

Pit You sure you don't want any scorpion? Its pretty tasty.

Luffy: Yeah. Right, Billy?

The bird then squawked with happiness.

Nami: No thanks. Wait, who's Billy?

Luffy then pointed to the bird.

Luffy: This is Billy cause his bill's electric.

Luffy then pulled on Billy's bird as he released electricity but Luffy didn't feel a thing.

Nami: Oh yeah. I guess electricity doesn't affect a guy made out of rubber. So, now that we've found the Sunny, should we just stay put and wait for everyone to come to us?

Luffy: No way! That's boring!

Meanwhile in a desert like area, the Robin, Franky and Brook group were seen riding on a large crawfish motorcycle.

Vector: Gotta admit Franky, I really dig this crawfish motorcycle.

Franky: Thanks, its another design I'm gonna add to the list. I'm calling it the Crawley Davidson.

As they rode across the desert, they soon saw a large palace off in the distance.

Kanji: Looks like some kind of palace. There maybe some people inside that could help us out.

But just before they could reach it, the crawfish got a scared expression and then jumped back startling the whole group.

Brook: I almost bit my tongue, not that I have one.

Franky then hit the crawfish on the head.

Franky: Motorcycles don't jump backwards, stupid!

Wendy: Take it easy on him, Franky.

Robin: Its trembling.

Franky: Its not listening to me either. Looks like we'll have to walk.

Vector: Good, cause there's this stink going around and I think I need to head inside to lose if for a while.

Meanwhile with the main hero group, they had soon made it to the village with all the animal like members plugging their noses and with them reuniting with the others.

Sanji: Nami, my love! I'm so glad your back. I haven't been able to sleep without you.

Sanji then fell over onto the ground and fell asleep lying there.

Yosuke: No kidding. And he kept us up all night too.

Luffy: Man, I missed all of you guys.

Just then, Xiao opened the door of her home only to see the larger group.

Xiao: Mom, there's a giant bird outside.

But before Xiao could even faint, her mother grabbed her before she could fall. She then invitied Nami inside while the group relaxed outside. Unknown to any of them, they were being watched by the surveillence transponder snail. Meanwhile with the other group, they were inside of the large palace where other large pirate crews were gathered as well.

Franky: I'm not seeing any of our crew or friends. But what's with all the pirates?

Naoto: They each seem to have their own internal pose, so they've likely been called here.

Pirate captain: Hey! I know you guys. You're the Straw Hat Pirates. Didn't know Shiki let you guys join his brotherhood.

Robin: Well, that's why we're here. So tell us, why is he gathering a brotherhood of pirates?

Pirate Captain: You really don't know? Haven't you read the papers?

He then pulled out the newspaper about the attacks on the East Blue.

Levy: You mean he's...

Meanwhile inside the village house, as Nami sat in the corner to rest, Xiao ran inside excitedly.

Xiao's Mother: Are you sure?

Xiao: Yeah. I even saw Sho's daddy with my own two eyes. They're releasing all the men and girls. Shiki and his animals and men are finally heading to their sea of schemes. They're going to the East Blue.

It didn't take long for Nami to realize that Shiki had been one who's been attacking the East Blue.

Nami: Luffy.

She then got up and began to leave the house. Meanwhile in the palace...

Pirate: Its a pretty good scheme. That Shiki's a clever bastard. No way the World Government's gonna ignore that. And all he has to do is wipe out the East Blue. After that, he'll have the whole world. First we have dinner, then he lets loose those animals on the East Blue.

Pirate 2: And I hear he's got a special demonstration for us tonight.

Ren: What kind of demonstration?

Pirate 2: Well, there's a village not far from here that Shiki left alone, just so he could wipe it out tonight.

Pantherlily: Hold on. There's actual people living here?

Meanwhile, Nami had just gotten outside only to find the entire group was gone.

Nami: Luffy?

As Nami walked around, she heard Luffy call out to her.

Luffy: Stay back Nami!

Nami soon saw several of the heroes facing off against rock type soldier from Cragspur while Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper were facing off against a different kind of enemy, Shiki.


End file.
